The Clone Wars (Roman)
The Clone Wars ist ein Roman von Karen Traviss, der erstmals am 26. Juli 2008 beim amerikanischen Verlag Del Rey erschienen ist und gleichzeitig mit der Handlung des Kinofilms The Clone Wars im Jahre 22 VSY spielt. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Daniel Bergström wurde am 14. April 2009 bei Blanvalet veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zum Jugendroman sind die Zitate nicht mit dem Film identisch und der Roman von Karen Traviss enthält weitere Szenen von Dooku, Ziro und Jabba. Wie bei allen Romanen von Karen Traviss steht am Anfang jedes Kapitels ein zum Denken anregendes Zitat, das sich auf die Handlung bezieht. Der Roman ist der erste Teil der gleichnamigen Romanreihe. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages Die Separatisten, angeführt von dem dunklen Sith-Lord Count Dooku, gewinnen immer mehr Einfluss. Noch leistet die Republik unter der Führung Kanzler Palpatines und der Jedi mit ihrer riesigen Klonarmee Widerstand. Doch ihre Hoffnungen ruhen auf dem jungen Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker, seinem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und seiner Padawan Ahsoka. Aber die Falle, die Count Dooku und seine Meisterassassinin längst für sie aufgestellt haben, scheint keinen Ausweg offen zu lassen... Handlung Entführung von Rotta dem Hutten Auf Tatooine erzählt der Hutt Jabba seinem Sohn Rotta, dass dieser bald seinen ganzen Besitz erben wird. Kurz darauf muss Rotta zu seiner täglichen Exkursion auf der Segelbarke, während Jabba mit dem Vizekönig von Bheriz verhandelt, der veredeltes Teniline gegen von Hutten kontrollierte Hyperraumrouten handeln will. Jabba kann den Vizekönig überzeugen, dass dieser ihm die Hälfte seiner jährlichen Produktion gibt. Kurz darauf rennt eine Nikto-Wache in den Thronsaal und berichtet, dass Rotta entführt wurde. Jabba befiehlt, Rotta zu finden. In Ziros Palast im Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikt auf Coruscant führt der Hutt Ziro, Onkel von Jabba, ein geheimes Gespräch mit Dooku von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Beide hatten die Entführung von Rotta geplant. Dooku wollte die Jedi für die Entführung verantwortlich machen, damit sich der Hutt-Clan den Separatisten anschließen würde. Ziro erhoffte sich, dass er Jabbas Besitz übernehmen könnte. Dooku berichtet, dass Rotta nach Teth gebracht wurde. Er hofft, die Jedi auf Teth in eine Falle locken zu können. In seinem Büro auf Coruscant wird der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine von Jabbas Übersetzerdroide TC-70 kontaktiert. Außerdem waren die Jedi Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Luminara Unduli und Bolla Ropal anwesend. Jabba fragt die Jedi bei der Rettung von Rotta um Hilfe, dafür bietet er der Republik Hyperraumrouten der Hutts an. Palpatine will zustimmen, aber die Jedi sind dagegen. Schließlich kann er sie überzeugen. Mace Windu denkt an Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die gerade den Planeten Christophsis übernommen haben und für eine weitere Mission frei wären. Schlacht von Christophsis Auf Christophsis schneidet sich der Klon-Captain Rex die Haare, damit sie nicht im Helm kratzen. Mit den anderen aus seinem Squad, Coric und Ged, ruhten sie sich von der Schlacht aus. Schließlich werden sie über einee erneuten Angriff alarmiert und Rex rennt zu Anakin und Obi-Wan. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen die Kampfdroiden. Mit einer Gruppe von Klonkriegern schleicht sich Anakin von der Seite an und zerstört die Octuptarra-Droiden. Dabei erinnert er sich an Tusken-Räuber auf Tatooine, die er in Rache für den Tod seiner Mutter getötet hat, und an den Blutcarver Ke Daiv. Kurz nachdem alle Droiden zerstört wurden, nähert sich eine weitere Welle. Aber weil eine ''Nu''-Klasse Angriffsfähre erscheint, zieht sich die Welle zurück. Die Jedi hoffen auf Verstärkungen und Vorräte, aber stattdessen verlässt nur die Togruta Ahsoka Tano, die neue Padawan von Anakin, das Shuttle. Zwei Hacker, der Mensch Gaib und sein Droidengehilfe TK-0, betreten Jabbas Thronraum. Sie berichten, dass sie nach einer Untersuchung von Aufzeichnungen der Luftfahrtkontrollen und Comlinkweiterleitungen und von den Zugriffen auf die medizischen Datenbank herausgefunden haben, dass Rotta auf Teth festgehalten wird. Jabba befiehlt seinen Kopfgeldjägern, nach Teth zu fliegen, und überlegt, wer hinter der Entführung stecken könnte. Dooku sitzt in seinem privaten Shuttle auf Kem Stor Ai und spricht mit einem Hologramm von Ziro. Er berichtet, dass er nun die Entführung übernehmen wird und eine Gehilfin von ihm die nächste Phase durchführen wird. Danach studiert er den Aufbau des Klosters auf Teth. Dabei erinnert er sich an eine Mission im schneebedeckten Galidraan während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs. Damals glaubte er seinen Jedi-Meistern und dachte nicht selber. Schließlich kontaktiert er Asajj Ventress und informiert sich über den neuesten Stand über Rotta. Von einem Hochhaus auf Christophsis betrachten Anakin und Ahsoka das Schlachtfeld. Rex amüsiert sich über Anakin, weil Anakin eigentlich keinen Padawan haben wollte. Anakin befiehlt Rex, dass er Ahsoka mit den Regeln während einer Schlacht vertraut macht. Rex erzählt, dass drei Sachen wichtig sind: das Befolgen von Befehlen, das Aufpassen auf das Team und den Verdienst von Respekt. Ein Schutzschild aktiviert sich im Lager der Separatisten und breitet sich schnell aus. Sie laufen zur Basis zurück. Dort betrachten Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka und Rex eine Karte von Kristallstadt. Aufgrund des Schutzschildes können die feindlichen Kampfdroiden vordringen, ohne von den Artilleriekanonen angegriffen zu werden. Ahsoka macht den Vorschlag, den Schutzschildgenerator zu zerstören. Mit Anakin bereitet sie sich darauf vor, hinter die feindlichen Reihen zu schleichen. Obi-Wan versucht, mit den Artilleriekanonen den Schild anzugreifen, doch es hat keine Wirkung. Anakin und Ahsoka verstecken sich unter einem Trümmerteil und warten darauf, dass sie innerhalb des Schildes sind. Schließlich will Ahsoka nicht mehr warten und verlässt das Trümmerteil, woraufhin sie einem Droideka begegnen, den sie gemeinsam zerstören können. Obi-Wan und Rex warten an der Front, bis sie innerhalb des Schildes sind und kämpfen gegen die Droiden. Der Jedi befiehlt Rex, sich zurückzuziehen, während er die Droiden verlangsamen würde. Anakin und Ahsoka kommen beim Schutzschildgenerator an. Ahsoka rennt los, wobei sie das Minenfeld von LR-57 Kampfdroiden auslöst. Während sie Sprengstoff am Generator anbringt, greift Anakin die Droiden an. Schließlich wirft Ahsoka mit der Macht ein Fenster um und zerstört die restlichen Droiden. Rex versucht, den Angriff mit den Artilleriekanonen zu verzögern, und wartet darauf, dass der Schild deaktiviert wird. Kurz nach dessen Deaktivierung erscheint Verstärkung. Suche nach Rotta Nach der Schlacht befinden sich Ahsoka, Anakin und einige Klonkrieger auf dem Hangardeck eines Venator-Klasse Sternzerstörers. Ahsoka erzählt, wie sie Anakin vor den LR-57 gerettet hat, und die Klonkrieger lachen, weil Anakin Hilfe gebraucht hat. Anakin ist wütend, aber Ahsoka kann ihn beruhigen, weil sie die Klone von dem Tod ihrer Kameraden abgelenkt hat. Obi-Wan und Yoda erscheinen. Yoda hat gehört, dass Anakin nicht Ahsoka als Padawan haben will, und will sie Obi-Wan zuteilen, aber Anakin will Ahsoka behalten. Daraufhin erzählt Yoda von der neuen Mission, der Rettung von Rotta auf Teth. Obi-Wan würde zu Jabba nach Tatooine fliegen und mit ihm verhandeln. Anakin geht in einen verlassenen Maschinenraum, sendet eine Nachricht an Padmé und denkt über seine Vergangenheit nach. Jabba ist in seinem Thronsaal, als die abgeschnittenen Köpfe der Kopfgeldjäger, die er nach Teth geschickt hatte, zu ihm in einer Kiste zurückgebracht wurden. Der Hutt überlegt, wer seine besten Kopfgeldjäger töten konnte, aber ihm fiel niemand ein. Auf einmal erscheint Obi-Wan und verspricht, dass sie Jabba nicht enttäuschen werden. Er kontaktiert Anakin und berichtet, dass sie einen Tag für die Rettung Zeit haben. Anakin befindet sich mit Ahsoka und einigen Klonkriegern an Bord eines TFAT/is und fliegt zum Kloster auf Teth, der sich auf einem Berg befindet. Weil sie beschossen werden, landet Klon-Pilot Hawk im Dschungel von Teth und sie laufen mit AT-TEs zum Kloster. Anakin, Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger gehen am Fuße des Berges in Deckung, dann klettern sie den Berg hoch, wobei sich Ahsoka auf die Nase eines AT-TEs stellt. Vier STAPs erscheinen und beschießen den AT-TE, woraufhin Anakin auf die STAPs springt und die Droiden zerstört. Anakin befindet sich auf der Spitze des Berges beim Klostereingang und vernichtet die restlichen Droiden, während Ahsoka und die Klonkrieger noch den Berg erklettern. Der Jedi ist erschöpft und will sich ausruhen, als drei Droidekas aus dem Kloster rollen. Anakin bereitet sich darauf vor, gegen sie zu kämpfen, als Ahsoka mit dem AT-TE alle drei Droidekas zerstört. Rex berichtet, dass fünfzehn Klonkrieger verwundet worden und er einen LAAT zur Evakuierung gerufen hat, erzählt aber nicht, wie viele getötet wurden. Im oberen Stockwerk des Klosters beobachtet Asajj Ventress die Schlacht und denkt an ihre Heimatwelt Rattatak und an ihren Meister Ky Narec. Neben ihr steht der Spionagedroide 4A-7 welcher ein gefälschtes Hologramm herstellt, das zeigen soll, dass die Jedi für die Entführung verantwortlich sind. Sie berichtet Dooku, dass die Jedi das Kloster betreten. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Coric, Vaize, Ayar und Lunn gehen in das Kloster Sie treffen auf 4A-7, der sich als Hausmeister ausgibt und sagt, dass sich der Hutt in der Lagerräumen befindet. Anakin und Ahsoka laufen dorthin los, während die Klonkrieger den Ausgang sichern und der Droide seiner angeblichen Arbeit nachgeht. In der Haftebene bemerkt Ahsoka, dass sie an B1-Kampfdroiden vorbeilaufen, doch Anakin zerstört sie nicht, weil sie ihn nicht angreifen. Allerdings erlaubt er Ahsoka, die Droiden zu zerstören. Sie finden Rotta und Ahsoka trägt ihn nach draußen. Dort stecken sie Rotta ihn einen Rucksack und warten darauf, dass ein LAAT sie abholt. Ahsoka bemerkt, dass Rotta sehr krank ist. Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte Jabbas Palast auf Tatooine verlassen, als Dooku erschien. Dooku erzählt, dass die Jedi hinter der Entführung von Rotta stecken und dass seine Agentin auf Teth in wenigen Minuten eine Aufzeichnung einer Überwachungskamera übermitteln wird. Auf Teth sieht sich Ventress das von 4A-7 gefälschte Hologramm an und sendet es an Dooku. Als Jabba das Hologramm sieht, ist er wütend, weil die Jedi seinen Sohn wie ein Tier behandelt haben. Dooku berichtet, dass er seinen Droidenstreitkräfte nach Teth geschickt hat, um Rotta zu befreien, und dass sie in diesem Moment die republikanischen Streitkräfte angreifen. Als Gegenleistung verlangt er, dass sich die Hutten den Separatisten anschließen. Jabba will dies nicht, verspricht aber, dass die Separatisten im Falle einer Rettung von Rotta die Hyperraumrouten der Hutts benutzen dürfen. R2-D2 landet mit Anakins Delta-7B-Aethersprite Jedi-Sternjäger beim Kloster und zeigt ein Hologramm von Obi-Wan, der berichtet, dass er mit Verstärkung kommt. Auf einmal werden sie von ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern angegriffen und ziehen sich in das Kloster zurück. Rex berichtet, dass noch 42 Männer leben und sieben verletzt sind. Die Klonkrieger verteidigen den Eingang; Anakin, Ahsoka und R2-D2 laufen zum Thronsaal des Klosters. Schlacht von Teth Ventress läuft zum verbarrikadierten Klostereingang, wo ein Kampfdroide sie fragt, ob sie die Tür aufsprengen sollen. Ventress ist dagegen, weil Rotta verletzt werden könnte, und schlägt vor, Schneidewerkzeuge zu verwenden. Während Rotta etwas trinkt, sucht R2-D2 im Computer des Klosters nach einem zusätzlichen Ausgang, findet aber nur Pläne der Abwasserleitungen. Zwei Kampfdroiden arbeiten an den externen Kontrollen des Tores, doch weil Ventress dies zu lange dauert, sticht sie mit ihren Lichtschwertern in die Kontrollen und das Tor öffnet sich. Als das Tor sich öffnet, schießt Rex auf die Droiden, doch es sind so viele, dass die Klonkrieger überwältigt werden. Im Thronsaal hört Anakin Explosionen vom Eingang und fühlt Schmerz, Furcht und Tod. R2-D2 findet eine Landeplattform auf der Rückseite des Klosters und sie laufen dorthin los. Beim Eingang sieht Rex, dass noch fünf andere Klonkrieger am Leben sind. Er plant, in den Dschungel zu fliehen, wird aber von Ventress bemerkt, die ihm befiehlt, Anakin über das Komm zu rufen. Rex gehorcht ihr, spricht aber anders als sonst zu Anakin. Als Anakin von Rex gerufen wird, bemerkt er sofort, dass dies eine Falle von Ventress ist. Er antwortet nicht und läuft mit Ahsoka und Rotta zur Landeplattform, wo er einen TFAT/i herruft. Während des Wartens bemerken sie drei Meter lange Fluginsekten. Als der TFAT/i erscheint, fliegt ein Droiden-Sternjäger heran und zerstört den TFAT/i. Daraufhin landet er auf der Plattform und attackiert die Jedi, doch diese konnten seine Flügel abschneiden und es von der Plattform stoßen. Anakin versucht, Obi-Wan zu kontaktieren, doch dieser antwortet nicht. Auf Tatooine wird Dooku von TC-70 in Jabbas Thronsaal geführt. Jabba wird ungeduldig und verlangt Skywalkers Schädel, damit Rotta ihn zum Spielen verwenden kann. Daraufhin kontaktiert Dooku Ventress, die berichtet, dass Anakin auf einer Landeplattform gefangen ist. Rex liegt mit einer gebrochenen Rippe beim Klostereingang und durchsucht die Kommkanäle, allerdings werden alle Kanäle bis auf die privaten Kanäle der Klonkrieger von den Separatisten geblockt. Ventress ist verschwunden, nur Kampfdroiden bewachen den Eingang. Plötzlich fängt Rexs Komlink am Handgelenk zu piepsen an. Ein Kampfdroide bemerkt dies und nähert sich Rex, doch Rex kann ihn zerstören und die Klonkrieger verstecken sich hinter einem umgekippten AT-TE, von wo aus sie an den Kampfdroiden Rache für die gefallenen Klone nehmen. Anakin, der Rex gerufen hat, verspricht, sofort zu kommen. Auf der Landeplattform kritisiert Ahsoka, dass es wichtiger ist, Rotta lebend zu Jabba zu bringen, als Rex zu helfen. Sie sehen, wie Asajj Ventress durch den Gang zur Landeplattform kommt, doch R2 kann die Tür rechtzeitig schließen. Während Anakin und Ahsoka überlegen, was sie tun könnten, zeigt Rotta auf einen weiteren Berg, auf dem ein Schiff, die Twilight steht. R2-D2 sendet Motorgeräusche eines TFAT/is aus, die ein Can-Cell anlocken sollen, damit es sie zum Schiff bringt. Inzwischen hat Asajj Ventress sich durch die Tür geschnitten, doch auf der Landeplattform begindet sich nur Ahsoka. Es entsteht ein Kampf, bis Anakin auf einem Can-cell erscheint, Ahsoka aufspringt und sie zum anderen Berg fliegen. 4A-7 befindet sich auf dem anderen Berg im Schiff und ist sich sicher, dass die Jedi ihm nichts antun werden. Beim Klostereingang kämpfen Rex und die Klonkrieger weiter gegen die Kampfdroiden. Sie hatten einen Droiden-Commander umprogrammiert und seine Chassis mit Sprengstoff gefüllt. Der Sprengstoff vernichtet einen großen Teil der Droidenarmee, doch weitere Kampfdroiden marschieren auf die Klonkrieger zu. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rotta und R2-D2 landen auf der Plattform und treffen auf 4-A7, der gerade abreisen will, doch als B1-Kampfdroiden das Schiff verlassen, fliegt seine Tarnung auf. Die Jedi zerstören die Droiden und fliegen mit dem Schiff in den Orbit. Als Rex und die anderen Klonkrieger weiterhin kämpfen, erscheint Obi-Wan Kenobi mit dem 212. Angriffsbataillon. Obi-Wan läuft in das Kloster, um Anakin zu suchen. Ventress beauftragt Schiffe, der Twilight zu folgen, und ist wütend, dass die Jedi 4A-7 zerstört haben, weil dieser Droide für sie das einzige vertrauenswürdige Wesen gewesen war. Als Obi-Wan sie findet, läuft sie in einen älteren Teil des Klosters, der von Säulen gestützt ist, weil sie dort besser in Deckung gehen kann, und es entbrennt ein Lichtschwertduell. Anakin will mit dem Schiff Yularens Kreuzer Spirit of the Republic erreichen, von wo aus sie Rotta besser heilen und zu Jabba nach Tatooine fliegen können. Sie werden von den republikanischen Schiffen beschossen, weil das Schiff noch den Transponder-Code der KUS sendet, doch Anakin kann das Missverständnis beheben. Doch als ein Vulture-Droiden-Sternjäger in das Landedeck fliegt und es zerstört, muss Anakin abdrehen und mit der Twilight nach Tatooine fliegen. Obi-Wan rennt vor Ventress weg und springt durch ein Fenster nach außen; Ventress folgt ihm. Weil die Twilight zu schwer ist, um die Atmosphäre zu verlassen, wirft Ahsoka Ballast aus dem Frachtraum ab und R2-D2 rettet sie davor, aus dem Schiff zu fallen. Während des Fluges durch den Hyperraum durchsuchen sie das Schiff nach einem Medi-Droiden, um Rotta zu heilen versuchen. Als Obi-Wan spürt, das Anakin geflohen ist, macht er Ventress darauf aufmerksam und hofft, dass sie aufgibt, doch Ventress fliegt mit einem Vulture-Droiden davon. Flucht nach Tatooine In Jabbas Palast nimmt sich Dooku vor, in Zukunft sich nicht mehr auf andere zu verlassen und Sachen selber zu machen. Er benachrichtigt Ventress und sagt ihr, dass sie mit der Verfolgung von Skywalker aufhören soll und dass er sich nun um ihn kümmern wird. Ventress berichtet Jabba, dass sie von der Republik überwältigt wurden und dass Anakin Rotta getötet hat. Nun sei er auf dem Weg nach Tatooine, um, wie Dooku erklärt, den gesamten Hutt-Clan auszulöschen. Daher bittet Dooku darum, dass er Skywalker vorher angreift, um sein Versagen wiedergutzumachen. Jabba erlaubt dies, doch verlangt Skywalkers Schädel. An Bord der Twilight untersucht ein 2-1B-Droide Rotta und stellt Medizin her. Anakin zeichnet Nachrichten an Padmé und Rex auf, die er jedoch erst senden kann, nachdem sie den Hyperraum verlassen haben, während R2-D2 eine Liste der Vorräte aufstellt und die Blaster einsatzbereit macht. Anschließend verabreichen Anakin und Ahsoka Rotta die Medizin, doch als sie den Hyperraum verlassen, werden sie von zwei IG-100 MagnaWächtern in Porax-38-Sternenjägern angegriffen. Obwohl Anakin und R2 die Schiffe zerstören können, ist die Twilight so stark beschädigt, dass sie auf Tatooine aufstürzt. Kurz vor dem Einschlag kann Anakin noch eine Nachricht an Obi-Wan absetzen. In seinem Büro auf Coruscant erfährt Palpatine von Obi-Wan, dass Anakin Tatooine erreicht hat und angegriffen wurde. Padmé betritt den Raum, um mit dem Kanzler über durch die Kämpfe im Äußeren Rand notwendige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu sprechen, doch als sie hört, dass Anakin bei den Verhandlungen mit den Hutts in Schwierigkeiten steckt, macht sie sich auf dem Weg zu Ziro, weil sie hofft, so mit Jabba verhandeln zu können. Im Dünenmeer auf Tatooine laufen Anakin, Ahsoka, Rotta und R2 in Richtung von Jabbas Palast. Ahsoka interessiert sich für Anakins Vergangenheit auf Tatooine, doch dieser will nicht darüber sprechen. Als die Jedi spüren, dass Dooku in der Nähe ist, teilen sie sich auf. Während Ahsoka sich mit Rotta und R2 auf den Weg zu Jabba macht, sucht Anakin Dooku auf. An Bord von Dookus Schiff berichtet Ziro, dass Senatorin Amidala zu ihm gekommen ist und er Angst hat, dass ihr Plan auffliegen wird, aber Dooku kann ihn dadurch beruhigen, dass er dem Hutten einen hohen Preis für die Senatorin bezahlen wird, wenn sie einen Unfall erleidet. In der Wüste trägt Anakin einen mit Steinen gefüllten Rucksack, der aussieht, als enthielte er Rotta, und meditiert im Sitzen. Dooku erscheint und beginnt mit seinem Lichtschwert einen Kampf gegen Anakin. Er zeigt Anakin ein Hologramm von Ahsoka, wo sie gegen mehrere MagnaWächter kämpft, weshalb der Jedi Dookus Speederbike beschlagnahmt und zu Jabbas Palast fährt. Rex und Cody sehen sich auf Teth das Schlachtfeld an und überlegen, wie sie in Zukunft besser kämpfen können, um weniger Klonkrieger zu verlieren. Sie kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie weniger Bodentruppen einsetzen sollen, weil sie dort ihre den Droiden überlegene Intelligenz nicht einsetzen können, und stattdessen mehr aus der Luft angreifen sollen, allerdings sind sie sich bewusst, dass sie kaum etwas an den Ressourcen ändern können. In Jabbas Palast bemerken die Nikto-Wachen, dass Anakin sich nähert, doch Jabba befiehlt, den Jedi nicht zu erschießen, weil er ihm einen qualvolleren Tod geben will. Der Protokolldroide TC-70 berichtet, dass Anakin sein Lichtschwert friedlich abgegeben hat und nach Ahsoka fragt, die aber noch nicht beim Palast angekommen ist. Im Thronsaal wird Anakin von Jabba beschuldigt, Rotta ermordet zu haben, weshalb Anakin sein Lichtschwert mit der Macht herholt und Jabba bedroht. Die Nikto richten ihre Waffen auf Anakin, allerdings sind sie sich bewusst, dass sie den Jedi nicht töten können, ohne gleichzeitig Jabba zu treffen. Die Situation wird entspannt, als Ahsoka den Raum betritt und Rotta bei seinem Vater abliefert. Jabba will den Jedi trotzdem töten lassen, doch eine Nachricht von Padmé kommt, in der sie mit einem Hologramm von Ziro beweist, dass die Republik nichts mit der Entführung zu tun hat, sondern dass die Separatisten dahinter stecken. Daraufhin erlaubt Jabba, dass die Republik die Hyperraumrouten des Hutt-Raumes benutzen darf. Dooku verlässt mit seinem Schiff den Planeten, doch Darth Sidious ist nicht wütend über sein Versagen, stattdessen macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass die Streitkräfte der Republik nun noch weiter ausgedehnt werden müssen. Im Palast berichtet Rex Anakin und Ahsoka, dass nur fünf Klonkrieger die Schlacht überlebt haben. Anakin ist darüber traurig und will von Rex die gesamte Geschichte hören, aber nicht auf offizielle Weise, sondern mit den Namen der Gefallenen und dem Heldentum der überlebenden Klone. Dramatis Personae *4A-7 *Padmé Amidala *Attie *Ayar *Gajakur Biul *CC-2224 *CC-7567 *Coric *CT-9932 *Ke Daiv *Del *Dooku *Jango Fett *Fox *Gaib *Gardulla *Ged *Hawk *Hez *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Whorm Loathsom *Lunn *Nax *Null-6 *Palpatine *R2-D2 *Bolla Ropal *Rotta *Peet Sieben *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *TB-2 *TC-70 *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *TK-0 *Luminara Unduli *Vaize *Asajj Ventress *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Zeer *Ziro Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=294425 The Clone Wars (Roman)] auf Blanvalet.de cs:Star Wars: Klonové války (román) en:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) es:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela) fi:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romaani) hu:Star Wars: A klónok háborúja (regény) ru:Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (роман) sr:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novel) Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Romanreihe) Kategorie:The Clone Wars Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Klonkriegsromane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen